Since the widespread introduction of antibiotics in the 1940s, the same storyline has repeated itself over and over again: new antibiotic is introduced and then resistant variants emerge and quickly spread, effectively limiting the utility and lifespan of the drug. Staphylococci are frequently the cause of hospital infections such as infections from implanted medical devices. Many staphylococcal strains have become resistant to many modern day antibiotics. Improved therapies are needed.
One proposed strategy to overcome the problem of highly virulent and resistant variants is to indirectly attack bacteria by interfering with their means of communication, also known as quorum sensing. Targeting microbial communication makes sense because bacteria coordinate many of their virulence and pathogenesis pathways through these systems. Quave et al., report quorum sensing inhibitors of Staphylococcus aureus from botanical extracts. Planta Med. 2011, 77(02):188-95. See also Quave & Horswill, Front Microbiol, 2014, 5:706.
Schinus terebinthifolia Raddi (synonym: Schinus terebinthfolius) is a flowering plant in the family Anacardiaceae, which can be found in Brazil, the Caribbean and across the southern United States. It is considered an invasive species in a number of countries. El-Massry et al. report chemical compositions and antioxidant/antimicrobial activities of various samples prepared from Schinus terebinthifolia leaves cultivated in Egypt. J Agric Food Chem, 2009, 57:5265-5270. Moura-Costa et al. report antimicrobial activity of plants used as medicinals on an indigenous reserve in Rio das Cobras, Parana, Brazil. J Ethnopharmacol, 2012, 143:631-638. Melo et al. report alcohol extract of Schinu sterebinthifolia Raddi (Aanacardiaceae) as a local antimicrobial agent in severe autogenously fecal peritonitis in rats. Acta cirurgica brasileira/Sociedade Brasileira para Desenvolvimento Pesquisa em Cirurgia, 2014, 29 Suppl 1:52-56. See also Martius, Systema de Materia Medica Vegetal Brasileira. Rio de Janeiro, 1854; Moreira, Diccionario de Plantas Medicinaes Brasileiras. Rio de Janeiro, 1862; Chernoviz, Formulario ou Guia Medica. 6 ed. Paris, 1864; Burton, Viagens aos planaltos do Brasil—Tomo I: Do Rio de Janeiro a Morro Velho, 1868.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.